


Circumstances of Meeting You

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst?, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Train Station, a mixture of everything, fluff?, medical student daniel, omega in heat, omega!ong, smut?, trainee pilot ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: seongwoo initial destination was diverted by the coming of his heat, a perverted old man and a mask man who is either trying to save him or trying to take advantage of him





	Circumstances of Meeting You

**_'All pilot trainee in training must report for their monthly assessment tomorrow morning at gimpo airport hangar at 0900 o'clock, failure to comply would result in immediate revoke of their trainee license_** '

 

Seongwoo reread the notice for the nth time on his phone. The notice came late last night while he was sleeping. He was taking a short rest in his hometown after his gruesome and painstakingly hard pilot test. He was told by his senior to be alert on any short notice for a training but he never expect it to be this fast. And now he is standing in the train from his hometown to the airport. There is still 2 hours long journey left but his leg already starts to ache.

 

It was tough trying to secure his place as a pilot trainee as an omega but luckily two of his senior pilot is also an omega had given him lots of point and helps throughout his test. They had proved that it is not impossible for omega to be a pilot. However it is not without strict self-management and schedule for him.

 

Seongwoo looks at his watch, it is almost 5 o'clock in the evening. It’s going to be the peak hour for the office worker to get on the train after work any minutes now. The train is going to be full of office workers. Seongwoo change his attention to his luggage that contains his uniform and a few of his basic necessities were tuck behind him and the train wall. On the outside, Seongwoo does not look like someone who is train to be a pilot at all, he was not muscular or big like the other pilot. He is slender and he is an omega on top on that. 

 

Suddenly Seongwoo felt like he is being watch. Feeling restless, he looks cautiously at the passengers on the train. It was unusually silent and the only sound came from him shifting his position to a comfortable pose. The restless feeling are still lingering in his head, he scans the entire passenger again. He saw 2 suspicious men were looking at him curiously. One of them is an old man standing across him with a big burly body and a beer belly on top of it looking at him like he is amusing the other person is a tall man wearing a hoodie and a mask, a bit of his blonde hair were peeking under the cap he is wearing. Maybe he is a gangster thought Seongwoo, but the man was wearing a very weird expression on his face, as if he was in pain.

 

Seongwoo tried to ignore both of the man, maybe they were attracted by other things. He switched his attention to his phone. There is a game that he had been investing his time playing these days. However the uneasy feeling he had been feeling suddenly turn worst. He suddenly felt hot. 

 

Seongwoo look around, maybe the ac broken thought Seongwoo. But nobody is feeling the hotness in the train. Most of them look normal, except for the old man and the person in the hoodie. They look disturb by something. Maybe they also feel uncomfortable with the hot air in the train. The old man moves from his standing position across Seongwoo to the pole nearest.

 

It was getting hotter by the second and Seongwoo is almost gasping for air now. Seongwoo feels his heart is burning. This is unusual. He is not supposed to feel like this. He was holding on to the pole next to him to prevent him from falling. He knew this feeling, it’s been a long time since he felt this heat rushing throughout his body. 

 

He is in heat.

 

Seongwoo panic. He took his medicine every morning to prevent it. How can it still came. Even if it came, it supposed to be due next week. Why did it come a week early? Seongwoo clutch his shirt, it was hot. His brain is telling him to take it off but his conscience is telling him no. He is telling himself that it is ok, nobody would notice because he already applied his scent masker before coming out of the house. It is concealed already, no alpha should be able to detect his scent. 

 

Suddenly the train stop at a station. Rush of people entering the train as it is now the rush hour. Seongwoo was pushed to the side. His mind is getting hazy. It’s weird that his heat is reacting so fast and so violently. Unlike what he ever had in his 20 years of life. Seongwoo force himself to grab one of the poles that is connected to the wall of the train to keep him standing. The train is packed and crowded as it closed its door and moves to the next destination. 

 

He didn’t notice that the old man that he saw staring at him earlier is now standing in front of him and almost making a contact with his body. The packed train is forcing their body to get closer to each other. Seongwoo was hyperventilating, he is in the state of panic. It’s one and a half hour more before he could arrive at his destination. It’s nearly impossible for him to not make a scene in this train without involving other people. Seongwoo decided he should get out of this train on the next stop.

 

Seongwoo tried to pace his breathing to lessen his panic attack he really doesn’t want to make a scene in this packed crowd. Suddenly he felt his ass is being grope. He dismissed it at first because maybe someone just accidentally brushes his hand while trying to grab the pole behind Seongwoo. However his eyes turn as wide as saucer when he felt it the second time. This time the hand really holds his position on Seongwoo butt longer before he gropes it a few time. Seongwoo trash about trying to free himself from the unwanted invasion. However there is a hand holding him to stay still.

 

"What is an omega in heat doing in this crowded train" whisper a voice behind him who was holding him still as he fondle Seongwoo's butt. A very rustic and disgusting scent surround him. Seongwoo whimpers, his minds are blank, he can’t think of anything. He want to screamed but his voice betrayed him. He wants to cry. His body is reacting violently today the unwanted invasion. Seongwoo turn his head toward the attacker, it was the old man who had been eyeing him from before.

 

Seongwoo tried to break free but the old man grip is too strong. How did he even know that Seongwoo is in heat. The old man wasn’t supposed to be able to smell him behind the scent masker he had applied all over his body. Even if he is on his heat, the scent masker are supposed to be strong enough to block it from being detected by others especially the alpha. Does his body language shows that he is in his heat.

 

Thousands of question clouding Seongwoo mind. He tried to push the hand away but the burly old man clearly had dominance over his omega body. The man is an alpha, Seongwoo could feel it in his grip. Seongwoo could smell it through his disgusting rustic scent trying to mark Seongwoo with it.

 

Seongwoo's face are red, his eyes are teary as he look at the other passenger hoping that someone would help him. He could feel that his behind is wet and almost leaking from the assault of the old man. His hand tried to pry off the old man hand but he was too strong, stronger than Seongwoo. Tears drop on his cheek, he wanted to scream but the old man had his mouth close now. The old man remove his hand from Seongwoo butt, however he then grind his front on Seongwoo leaking back.

 

He can’t move, he can’t scream, the other passenger didn’t notice the assault as he was standing by the corner and now he is being block by the old man. His tears are rolling down his cheeks. He never felt so helpless in his life. He felt suffocated by the disgusting scent of the old man. He felt dirty as the scent surrounds him.

 

Suddenly his eyes catch on another eyes looking at him. The man in hoodie and wearing a mask. That man was standing far behind all of the passenger. The hooded man eyes were frowning as he looks intensely at Seongwoo. Seongwoo tried shaking his head to signal the hooded man for help but the men just ignore him.

 

Seongwoo's tear came down hard. He felt the man tried to open his zipper. His body is heating up even more. His mind is getting hazier. His self-control weakened, he may be reacting directly to the assault. If this goes on he could be giving himself willingly to the dirty old man. 

 

"Just let go beautiful omega, you will experience ultimate pleasure with me. Let me mark you" whisper the disgusting old man in his ear. Seongwoo were shaken to his core. The rustic scent surrounding him got even stronger. He doesn’t want this. He never wanted this to happen to him. He doesn’t want to be mark by an unknown alpha. But his body were telling him the opposite, to succumb to the dominance of the alpha that was holding him. Seongwoo tried to escape again but it useless.

 

*ding~

 

The sound of the train arriving at the next station. The man is still holding him tightly as the other passenger when in and out of the train. Seongwoo knew this is his only chance to escape before he loses his conciousness. The light on top of the door is blinking means that he got another 5 seconds to break free and ran away.

 

5...

 

He gather all of his strength to get free of that man. Seongwoo took a deep breath as he tried to push the disgusting old man away from him. He successfully let go of his hand from the clutch of the dirty pervert

 

4.....

 

His attempt went futile when the man manage to took Seongwoo's hand into in grip again. This time it’s even tighter that its impossible for Seongwoo to run again. 

 

3........

 

"you are not going away beau........."

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know what happen because next thing he knew he was free from the grip, the disgusting rustic scent are gone and now replaced by another scent and he was being pull out of the train by someone. Someone was holding his hand and dragging him away from the train. They were running until Seongwoo's legs give up and he fell down by the sidewalk

 

2.......

 

His head still looking at the ground where he fell. His leg hurt but his mind is still blank. He can’t believe he just escape from the dirty train molester. A hand is holding him, his first instinct is to push away that hand after the incident that happen in the train. The hand releases his grip knowing that Seongwoo is uncomfortable with it.

 

1....

 

Seongwoo hold his heads up.

 

It was the hooded man wearing a mask in the train. 

 

Seongwoo panic, he is scared. Did the man drag him to take advantage of him.

 

The train close its door and starts moving

 

The man took of his mask, he said something but Seongwoo can’t hear him as the train starts moving and the sound was deafening. Seongwoo wanted to run away. He looks at the moving train that is going away from the station to its next destination. But thinking of the dirty old man it’s a nightmare. He is not going back, he would rather be here in the open than being squished to the corner and be taken advantage while being helpless with no one to help him. However he doesn’t even know this man.  He is scared but the old man in the train is even scarier.

 

His luggage is still in that train..... Seongwoo thought

 

He is going to be late for the training

 

"Are you ok?" ask the man

 

Seongwoo turn his head toward the man who had taken off his mask. He is suspicious yet he is curious. However, Seongwoo realize it’s a young man maybe the same age as him, he had a blonde hair and a very adorable feature that could almost be describe as puppy like. Gone the suspicious toward the men as the feeling of calmness wash over him as he heard the voice of the man. The sound of the blonde man voice mysteriously give him a sense of safety. It give him indescribable courage to reply he question asked by the man. 

 

"I’m o......."

 

Seongwoo fell again before he could even end his sentence, he could feel his body shaking.

 

It’s difficult for him to breath. He was gasping for air. Seongwoo was clutching his chest as he gasp for air

 

His body felt like it was on fire

 

All he can think of is the peach scent surrounding him.

 

He could feel his own scent getting stronger as the peach scent also got stronger

 

His heat is clouding his mind, the man were extending his hand to help Seongwoo to get up from the floor. But Seongwoo is very reluctant. He is afraid if he took the hand he would never hand to let it go ever. The man peach scent were so tempting, it felt so sweet that the rustic and disgusting scent from before had all gone

 

The back of the blonde man hand had a trace of blood on his knuckle. Seongwoo hesitated by the blood. Then it’s clear for Seongwoo that this blonde man had punch the disgusting old man before pulling him out of the train together to save him. Without realising Seongwoo had radiating his own almond scent all over the place.

 

The man suddenly looks so shocked and took back his extended hand and hurriedly put on his mask again. Seongwoo knew the man had smells his scent. Seongwoo knew the man is also affected by Seongwoo's almond scent and trying to block Seongwoo's scent by wearing his mask back.

 

Seongwoo had no strength in his leg anymore. His body is betraying him. His heat this time is affecting him so strongly that he lost energy in his muscle. Seongwoo tried to lift his arm, trying to reach for the man. However, even his arm had lost all the energy to hold up his own hand.

 

All Seongwoo could do was look up to the young man as if asking him not to left him there in this condition.

 

"Help me" ask Seongwoo sounding so frail and helpless.

 

His almond scent is getting even stronger as the other stranger who walk pass them were looking with an evil eyes at him. Seongwoo was even more scared, his body is trembling, he is crying and his behind is leaking through his pants.

 

The blonde man suddenly opens up his jacket hoodies

 

Seongwoo was the action and he gasp. Is the man going to takes him here?. In the open?. Seongwoo looks around if anybody else is going to save him.

 

Suddenly the blonde man put the jacket on him and makes him wear the jackets. The man zips up the jacket and put on the hoodies on Seongwoo. Trying to cover Seongwoo.

 

Then it triggers Seongwoo, the man is trying to mask his almond scent with his own peach scent. Seongwoo let the blonde man handle him as he really is lifeless right now. All he could think is the peach scent that surrounds him earlier is now are all around him hugging his body. He wants this man. He wants the owner of this scent. H knew he shouldn’t but his body is telling him to grab the guy.

 

"Come we need to go" urge the blonde man. But Seongwoo is not moving. The blonde looks around toward the passerby before his eyes turn toward Seongwoo again. He clenches his arm and pick up Seongwoo in bridal style. He makes sure that his grip is secure before he starts walking toward the exit.

 

Seongwoo could feel his body being picked up and carried away to the exit. Even if he wants to struggle, his body is telling him to stay with this guy. Seongwoo gather all his strength to snake his arm behind the Blondie’s neck.  He settles his face in the crooks of the man's neck.

 

With his nose close to the blondie neck, the peach scent grows even stronger and it filled out his mind. He scent induces him to stick his body and face even closer to the man. Seongwoo's face is wet with his tears and drools cause by the enticing peach scent. Seongwoo knew he shouldn’t be surrendering himself to a stranger, but he had never felt a scent that emit security and trust as intense as this peach smell. Seongwoo keep on breathing deeply at the side of the guy’s nape where the scent is most intense.

 

He blonde keeps his tight grip over Seongwoo as he quickens his pace toward the exit. Holding Seongwoo close to him afraid that he might accidentally let go of Seongwoo as he run. Seongwoo body is his arm felt frail but had muscle in appropriate places. He is a healthy person, its puzzled the blonde guy how could Seongwoo lose control of his heat if he is healthy. Usually an attack or a situation where an omega lose control in public happen to those misfortunate that couldn’t afford pills or omega hat had been abandoned by their alpha. Looking at Seongwoo, surely he does not look poor, and he looks so young to even have his own alpha yet.

 

Seongwoo was infatuated by the scent that he really doesn’t care where this alpha is taking him. His mind is clouded by the thought of alpha that is holding him right now. Gone have all the logic and pride. There is only lust in his mind. He wants this peachy scent alpha for himself. 

 

A huge wet stain are growing on the blond guy collar as Seongwoo's drool is wetting the alpha's collar. He can’t control his bodily fluid anymore. Even is pant is already soaking wet.

 

Seongwoo release his grip behind the blonde neck and went to grab the collar to make the alpha to look at him. But the alpha was adamant not to look at him. Seongwoo felt desperate, his body felt like it was on fire. He wants the alpha so bad. His private part is hard and his pant is constricting it. It getting painful and he need relief.

                                                                       

"Pleaseeeee i need you pleaseee."  Seongwoo plead to the alpha. He knew that the alpha is very capable of taking care of him. His embarrassment and self-conscious had gone through the gutter all he knows now that he desperately need relieve. There is no other scent on that alpha body so Seongwoo knew that the alpha is also unmated like him.

 

"Take me alpha~ i know you can smell me" Seongwoo tried to beg for the alpha attention but the alpha doesn’t even look at him nor slow his pace. Instead the alpha fastens his pace as he run up the escalator. Seongwoo doesn’t care about the eyes that is looking at them all he wanted now is to be taken care by the alpha who is holding him tightly to a destination he doesn’t know where. He knew the alpha is as affected as he is but the alpha shows no sign of it. 

 

Seongwoo unconsciously start humping on the blonde guy, his pant are tight that its hurting him. Seongwoo tried to grind his ass anywhere on the alpha but the alpha’s hold on him are so strong that it’s impossible for him to do it. Seongwoo can’t think of anything else except relieving himself and wanting to have the alpha deep inside him. It’s frustrating because the alpha is adamantly ignoring him.  


Suddenly the view change, they are in the open now. The train station in far behind them now. There were a lot of people walking by them and could smell their reeking scent of peach and almond. There was people staring at them and there are also people trying to come close after smelling the strong scent emitted by both of the alpha and the omega in the alpha’s hand.

 

All of a sudden the alpha starts growling protectively. Seongwoo doesn’t care about any of it, he was focused on trying to make the alpha dominate him and take him now. He doesn’t even care if the alpha takes him in the middle of the street. Seongwoo is too desperate to even think about the consequences right now. His body felt like he was being burn from the inside.

 

The alpha suddenly loses his balance when Seongwoo star to hump violently on him and fall to the ground. Seongwoo fell to the ground and the alpha fell on Seongwoo much to Seongwoo liking. Seongwoo can’t even feel that his hand are bleeding all he knew he want to be hold by the alpha again. Seongwoo was half mewling and half pleading for the alpha to take him right there in the middle of the street in the middle of the crowd.

 

His hand that was holding the alpha toward him was pushed away. The alpha gets up from laying on Seongwoo and sit in front of him. The alpha look at him with a very angry face. Seongwoo cower at the sight, he could hear the alpha growling. Turn out the alpha is not growling at him. The alpha was growling at someone at Seongwoo’s back who are trying to approach Seongwoo.

 

The man backs off and the alpha looks at Seongwoo.

 

“Hold it. I’m trying to help you. I need you to hold it. Can you do that?” ask the alpha. His voice sounds demanding and authoritative toward Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo with his face already wet with his tears and drool force a nod when he heard the alpha’s voice. However his hands were still grappling for the alpha to touch him. He pleads and pleads for the alpha to take him but all the alpha did was play deaf to all his plead.

 

The alpha stands up and took Seongwoo into his arm and lift Seongwoo again. This time Seongwoo was straddling him from the front, arms hanging on the alpha’s neck and Seongwoo head are safely on the crooks of the alpha’s neck. The alpha had a very hard time with Seongwoo in that position but despite the awkward position he keeps on running to the unknown destination.

 

Being in that position is an advantage for Seongwoo. His crotch meets with the alpha’s hard body. Seongwoo starts grinding his hard crotch against the alpha earning him a growl from the alpha. Seongwoo grinds even harder after finally getting some response from the alpha.

 

To help Seongwoo to stay in place, the alpha hold Seongwoo bottom to stop him from sliding down but the alpha’s hand were soak as soon as he put his hand on Seongwoo’s bottom. Seongwoo natural lubricant already soaks his pants and it is now dripping through the pant.

 

With the alpha hand on his bottom and him grinding on the alpha, Seongwoo started nipping on the alpha’s neck the place where the scent of the alpha is the strongest

 

“Peachy” whine Seongwoo as he nips the alpha’s neck. Omega usually doesn’t nip he alpha’s neck. It was the alpha natural instinct to nip an omega’s neck but Seongwoo are addicted to the alpha peach scent that he start nipping the alpha neck to get the scent even stronger.

 

“Don’t lose yourself omega-shi. We are almost there” warn the alpha. However Seongwoo ignore it, his mind only occupied with his need toward the alpha right now and nothing else. Seongwoo could feel that the alpha is also as hard as him. Seongwoo humps up and down he alpha causing the alpha to stagger as he run his final spurt.

 

Seongwoo keeps on pleading and whining that the alpha is ignoring him. The alpha grits his teeth. He knows he has to hold it in, the omega’s scent is enticing even through his face mask but he has to hold it. It not his way to ruin the life of an omega. The omega is not making this journey any easier, he grinding, humping, whining and pleading is making the alpha slowly losing his mind. He could feel himself getting extremely hard and close to succumbing to the omega’s plead.

 

Even the thought of his hand on the omega’s bottom and the slickness of the lubricant coming out of the omega are slowly making him go crazy. He is tempted to just bite the omega and mark him as his and get on with it in any close spaces that he could easily find anywhere but the alpha held on to his sanity.

 

“pea…..cy pweaseee pe….cy” Seongwoo already pass his pleading and whining stage, now he is mewling incoherently. Every part of his body are burning and in pain. He just wants the alpha to ease it.

 

Seongwoo could hear the alpha cursing under his breath as he starts running with all his might toward a certain destination

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

They enter a white building and Daniel ran through the main entrance screaming for a person name Jisung. Seongwoo feel a sudden illogical anger hearing the alpha saying someone else name out loud. He holds the alpha even more tightly as if the alpha was his. The alpha tried to let go of Seongwoo but Seongwoo was hanging and hugging on the alpha huge shoulder refuse to let go. Seongwoo panic when he can’t feel the alpha hand around him anymore. 

 

"Jisung!! Where is Jisung!! I need Jisung" the alpha shout out loud to the people in the building but Seongwoo couldn’t care less he just want the alpha on him, around him and in him at this moment. Seongwoo is crying and weeping like a mad man as the alpha let go of him completely and detached himself from Seongwoo. Seongwoo was grappling for any contact with the alpha but the alpha dodge him.

 

Seongwoo trashed around as he suddenly feel a group of people are trying to touch and hold him. The memories of being groped on the train came to him and he screams and shout as the people hold him. He looks at the alpha who was also being hold by some people. Seongwoo feel angry, why would other people hold his alpha. Why his alpha doesn’t came to save him like before.

 

Seongwoo was pleading and crying as the group of people hold him in place. He craves for his alpha. He wants his alpha. He wants peachy and no one else.

 

"Peachy save me" pleads Seongwoo, he doesn’t know any of the people accept peachy. Even if peachy is a stranger for him but Seongwoo felt a deep connection between them unlike what he had ever felt before in his life. Seongwoo hold up his hand toward he alpha expecting the alpha to take him and ran away again like before.

 

Seongwoo feels hopeful when he saw he alpha coming toward him to take his hand. The alpha already hold out his own hand to take his but then was stopped by the people who was holding he alpha. Both of them were binded by the group of mask people. Seongwoo face was wrecked with his tears and drools. he had a hard time breathing , his pant are thoroughly soaked, he is hard and need release. He was shivering from senses overload. He could hear a loud growl coming from the alpha direction. He knew it was the alpha's growl that he had heard before when the alpha carried him.

 

"peachyyyyyy!!!!!!" Seongwoo screamed and shout or the alpha that he doesn’t know the name all he knew was he need the alpha with the peach scent with him. The alpha's eyes could be seen turning red and his growl turn louder as if a wolf is trying to protect his mate and his pack.  

 

Seongwoo trashed about even violently trying to go to the alpha and at the same time the alpha also turn violent toward the group of people who was holding him. One of the man who was holding the alpha had been punched in the face by the alpha. Seongwoo felt a prick on his arm and he couldn’t see what happen to the person that the alpha had took a hold of his neck. Next thing Seongwoo knew that his view had turn hazy before the feels like his body is floating in the air and being splashed with very cold water in contrast to his burning body. Then his view turn black and he doesn’t remember what happen after that. 

 

Did the alpha came and save him after that?, he doesn’t know

 

Did the person being choke by the alpha survive?, Seongwoo doesn’t know

 

All he feels is soothing chill running through his vein

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It was white

 

Everything was white

 

His eyes hurt from the intense white light surrounding him. Seongwoo had to strain his eyes to figure out where he is right now. 

 

It was a room. He was in a bed in the middle of the room. The room was decently furnish with furniture and flowers

 

This is not his room thought Seongwoo. His room is not as bright as this.

 

There is a strong alcohol smell in the air, too strong for his liking.however there were also a hint of a peach scent all around the room as if its calming him from goes into panic mood in the unfamiliar room

 

His body feels heavy and groggy as if he had sleep for more than a day.  He tied to get up but he was too weak at the moment. All he can do is move his head and his limbs.

 

Beeping sound can be heard from his right side. He turn to his right to inquire about the beeping sound then Seongwoo saw a machine plugs with various colours of wire. 

 

He looks at the wires and saw a wire that connected to his right hand. He is confused, his hand feels rigid and he can’t figure out why he is here.

 

Seongwoo ignore the beeping machine as he felt a little dizzy trying to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to lift his left arm but failed to do so, it felt weird, heavy. Seongwoo turn his head groggily to his left and were shocked by the unfamiliar yet soft hand holding his own. The owner of the hand is sleeping with his head on the bed beside Seongwoo's leg. The man was sitting uncomfortably on a chair beside his bed.

 

Seongwoo was confused, he woke up in an unfamiliar room with someone holding his hand but he didn’t feel afraid or panic. He stares at the man who was holding his hand. The man hair looks so soft, Seongwoo itch to stroke the soft blonde hair of the sleeping guy but he is afraid that he would wake the blonde guy up.

 

He felt like he had seen this guy before, but can’t remember where he meets him before. Seongwoo ends up staring at the sleeping man for a very long time before he remembers the entire incident in the train and all the incident that came after.

 

Seongwoo's face turns extremely red. Never in his life had he ever been so forward and raunchy and pride less. It was his heat that took over his mind. All the memories of him asking the alpha to take care of him came into his mind. Seongwoo wanted to run away from the embarrassing memories but the hand that was holding him feels so warmth and safe makes him stay. Seongwoo ends up staring at the sleeping man again

 

Suddenly he realised, the calming peach scent that lingers in the room came from the man who was holding his hand so tightly. Seongwoo wonder what is his name. The nickname peachy sound so perfect for him thought Seongwoo seeing the man had a tinge of pink in his hair and on his cheek when he sleep. Even his cheek looks as plump as a peach right now. Seongwoo wish he could stroke that plump i he had the chance someday.

 

The man stir in his sleep, Seongwoo was flustered. He is not ready to face the blonde alpha. He wanted to run but his heart wanted him to stay and get to know this guy. But Seongwoo is far from ready. The memory of him being so needy is still fresh in his mind. The man moves his head a little bit to the side and then he let go of Seongwoo's hand to rub his eyes. Seongwoo feel sad when he blonde alpha release his hand but Seongwoo quickly turn away and close his eyes trying to fake sleep. He really is not ready to face the alpha yet.

 

There was a creak from the chair, Seongwoo was curious did the man get up and leave. He was dying to open his eyes and look at the blonde alpha but he is afraid if the guy still standing beside his bed. After what felt a very long minutes suddenly Seongwoo feel a soft hand touching his forehead and stays there for a while and then it move to caress his cheeks. The peach scent that was lingering in the room felt even stronger when the hand touch Seongwoo but this time his mind is collected and he is not violently affected by the scent like before.

 

In fact the scent makes him calm and safe, Seongwoo knew it was the blonde alpha hand that is caressing his cheeks softly. Next thing he knew his hand already grabbing the hand that is caressing his cheek. Seongwoo doesn’t even have the effort to stop himself. He open his eyes and saw the alpha standing beside his bed looking at him ever so softly but there is a slight shocked in his eyes.

 

They stare at each other as they tightly hold each other’s hand. It was their first time looking directly eye to eye with each other without under any influence of heat or anything else. It was extremely awkward but Seongwoo can’t help but to keep on looking at the man in front of him.

 

To describe that the blonde alpha as handsome, it felt like an understatement. He is beyond that. Maybe is a trick of eyes but the alpha in front of him glows. The man radiates unexplained happiness inside Seongwoo. The dull white room felt mysteriously brighter and lively with the alpha smiling awkwardly at him. Seongwoo could feel his face turning red from the stares of the godly person in front of him what he doesn’t realize is that the alpha face is as red as his. He turns his head to his side to avoid the piercing gaze of the blonde guy in front of him. Seongwoo also doesn’t realize that the alpha is as affected on Seongwoo appearance and his sweet almond scent radiating from him. 

 

"Y....you finally wake up, Seongwoo-shi" the alpha stutter as he spoke formally for the first time toward Seongwoo. Seongwoo gasp when he heard his name coming out from the alpha's. It sounds heavenly. Seongwoo really doesn’t know if his mind talking or the things they put inside his body through the wire is reacting to the alpha. He looks at their hand that is still holding each other tightly. Both of them don’t make any move to release the hold on each other hand. It’s awkward but it’s very comfortable and heart fluttering.

 

"How did you know my name" ask Seongwoo. In his memories he had never said his name to the alpha. So he is extremely curious how the man in front of him knew his name. 

 

The alpha look flustered, his free hand were scratching his unitchy head, opening his mouth and then closing it repeatedly trying to find the most suitable way to tell Seongwoo.

 

"hmmmm i....." the alpha about to say something before a knock on the door disturb them. Soon after the door slides and a man with wearing a white coat enters the room. 

 

"Hello Seongwoo, I’m Dr.Jisung. We have met before but i don’t think you remember me. But that’s not the important thing right now. The important thing is your condition. How are you today?" ask the man who introduce himself as the doctor. Seongwoo looks at the man and memories of him running toward Seongwoo and the alpha at the entrance of the building. He vaguely remembers Jisung directing his man to hold him.

 

Seongwoo tighten his grip that is still holding the alpha who is still standing beside his bed. He feels panic and threatens, is this man trying to hold him and put him to sleep again. His grip tighten until the alpha looks at him and pat his shoulder lightly as if assuring that its ok the man is not going to harm him.

 

The alpha turn back his focus toward Dr.Jisung, his hand never letting go of Seongwoo's hand.

 

"His temperature went down last night. His pulses already stabilize this morning and his scent is getting milder since yesterday" answer the blonde alpha. Seongwoo eyes shifted from the doctor to the alpha repeatedly confuse on why and how did the alpha knew his condition more than he did.

 

"oh its good then, it’s even better that you finally wake up" said Dr.Jisung almost too cheerfully while looking at some papers in his hand, ticking and scribbling something on the paper. 

 

The alpha beside him doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable with the existence of the other man in the room so Seongwoo figure maybe he too can loosen up. Plus if he is a doctor, maybe Seongwoo could find out what happen to him and why is he in this room.

 

"Excuse me doctor, what exactly happen to me?" ask Seongwoo. What wanted to know as his memories about the event accept for the existence of the alpha was hazy. He knows he was in heat but what exactly happen.

 

"Hmmm let’s see, where do i start.  Let’s sit first before i start explaining" said Jisung as he motion the alpha to sit. Jisung then walk to the other chair that was in the room and brought it closer to Seongwoo's bed. 

 

It was silent, the only sound resonates in the room was the beeping sound that came from the machine that was attached to Seongwoo right arm.  They are all waiting for Dr.Jisung to start talking. 

 

“You had a major heat attack Seongwoo-shi. It’s not the usual heat that you experience since you had your first heat. This is a bit more complex." explain Jisung slowly so that Seongwoo could take in all the information that he is about to tell him. 

 

"What do you mean? " Seongwoo's are frowning at the statement. What is the difference between his normal heat and this. He was about to ask another question when Dr. Jisung continue his explanations.

 

"When you arrive here, we found your pill inside your pocket when we treated you. Maybe you didn’t notice it but the pill had expired since last year. So it acts like a poison in your body. It amplifies your heat waves to 50 times stronger. It’s a deadly side effect it’s a good thing that you are still alive right now. Another thing that happen is, Seongwoo i could detect that you are using scent masker on your body to mask your own scent. I’m afraid that too is either faulty or it has expired because according to the alpha beside you. Your scent were filling the train strongly that day that its impossible for any other alpha to not be affected by it."  explains Jisung slowly one by one so that Seongwoo could catch up with his explanations. He looks at Seongwoo who is still frowning. Clearly still taking in the information about himself. The alpha beside him looks like he already knew all his information seeing that he looks unbelievably calm hearing this.

 

Seongwoo look a both of the man beside and in front of him. He understands what Jisung had informed him but he feels like there is something crucial that didn’t brought up in the conversation. Seongwoo wasn’t sure if he should mention it first but on second thought maybe he should. 

 

"Doctor, i was wondering. My heat came a week early. Even if my medicine had gone past its date but why does it came early. I was wondering if you know what triggers it" Seongwoo finally ask he question he had in his mind. He never heard of such things before and it never happen to him before. Usually when an omega was presented with their first heat the cycles remain constant every 4 month. Never early never late. 

 

"I knew you would ask that Seongwoo, there is something strong that trigger this strong reaction. In fact it’s the scent of your mates." answer Jisung. He was quiet reluctant to say the last bit of the explanation. He looks at the alpha and Seongwoo back and forth.

 

Seongwoo took some time to process the last bit of information. About his mate. 

 

"What, i don’t have a mates. I’m unmated. That’s impossible" said Seongwoo. Adamantly denying the existence of his mate. For all he knows he is unmated. He never had any alpha or beta in his life that has the potential to mark him. So when Jisung said that it sounds so absurd in Seongwoo's ear. It’s ridiculous.

 

Jisung perplexed by Seongwoo's reaction. He looks at the alpha beside Seongwoo as if questioning him. The alpha shook his head toward Jisung. Something clicks in Jisung's head on why Seongwoo's reaction was like that.

 

"Oh you still didn’t realise?" said Jisung as he look at Seongwoo in the eyes and shift his gaze toward the alpha beside Seongwoo. His gaze then shift toward their hand that was still holding each other since even before Jisung enters the room. 

 

Gasp 

 

Seongwoo now realised what Jisung is telling him. He was shocked and Seongwoo immediately let go of the alpha hand and check his neck. However there is no mark there. His neck is still unmark. How can Jisung imply that they were mate? 

 

"No he didn’t mark you, he didn’t want to do it without your permission which i say that is great for an alpha to be able to that. We have enough case of reluctant marking already" explained Jisung when he saw Seongwoo looks panic and keep on touching his own neck. 

 

"Then how did you know we were m..mates?" ask Seongwoo. Truth to be told he likes the alpha beside him but he is really not ready to be mark yet. If he were to be mark someday, he wanted to get to know his alpha before getting marked by him. Seongwoo let out a deep breath of relief when he knows he had not been mark yet.

 

Jisung know he has to explain this from the beginning for Seongwoo. He took a deep breath before he starts explaining.

 

"When you two came through the main entrance, both of your scents were intense and it complements each other intensity. What makes me take a second guess on both of you is your action when you were being separated. Both are ready to attack anybody that takes their hand on the other. Well one of you already attacked my staff so bad that they need to be hospitalize here in the next room" said Jisung. His eyes turn toward the alpha on his last sentence. 

 

The alpha looks guilty as Jisung said his last remarks. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat

 

"I’m sorry, i didn’t mean for it to happen" said the alpha, he got his head down apologizing for terrorizing Jisung's staff. It was inevitable. He was under the influence of Seongwoo strong scent. I he didn’t have enough restrain on him who know what would happen. The alpha really doesn’t want to think about it. That is the first time he had gone violent toward other. 

 

"It’s ok, don’t worry we had handle an even worst protective and hostile alpha situation before. It’s our job" Jisung smile at the alpha, taking the apology with a very light heartedly. He looks at Seongwoo again as the omega was still not fully understand his current connection with the alpha beside him.

 

"Ok back to the topic, we had tested your blood and his blood. As expected it was compatible thus the strong reaction earlier. You are lucky that your alpha had wrap you in his hoodie when you were brought here" Jisung point toward the piece of clothing that was spread on Seongwoo blanket. He didn’t realise that the hoodie was there all this time. Maybe he was too preoccupied with the existence of the alpha and his current whereabouts at the time he woke up earlier. He touch the hoodie slightly never realised it was so soft and reeks of his and the alpha scent. The combination of peach and almond scent makes his heart palpitate with happiness. But there is something in Jisung sentence that really attract his attention

 

'Your alpha' that words that came from Jisung felt so strange. He never had an alpha. He never thought that one day he would be mark by an alpha. All his life he thought he would ends up with a beta or even worse just ends up alone forever because he never taken any interest in love life. This is a first for him. But 

 

"hoodie?" Seongwoo ask, what does the hoodies had anything to with their situation right now Seongwoo thought.

 

"Yes, the hoodie act like a scent marker. Your alpha didn’t mark you by biting your neck like the usual way. Instead he wrapped you in his hoodie as a temporary mark instead of forcing an unwanted omega to be bitten. And the scent proven to be calming for you,  based on our observation" Jisung said this with a wide smile on his face as if he was very proud of the alpha's action of not forcing to mark the powerless omega in the inevitable situation that happen that day.

 

Thinking about the incident at the train station and the entire event that lead them here, dr. Jisung is not wrong. He did feel calm by the presence of the alpha. Even from the time the alpha dragged him outside the train to save him from that disgusting being. He trusted the alpha to take him somewhere else even though the alpha was a stranger to him. Seongwoo looks the alpha arm that he had released when he was checking his neck for any marking. He doesn’t know where did he found this courage to hold the alpha hand again. He sneaks his finger between the alpha's fingers. The alpha locks it by interlacing their finger together.

 

Seongwoo look at his hand. It feels weird holding the hand of a stranger that he meet by chance in the subway but it felt right in every way imaginable. His heart feels like it’s going to burst from excitement.

 

Jisung stand up and took a few notes. When he felt that he had done enough today he walk toward the door. However before he walk through the door he turn toward his patient and the loyal alpha who was sitting beside the bed. 

 

"if you still sceptical of what I’ve just said, just think why do you think he hasn’t left your side after 3 days here." with that comment Jisung disappear behind the door. 

 

They were left alone in the room. 

 

It was awkward after hearing the explanations from Jisung about his condition and who is this alpha in his life.

 

Seongwoo was brought back to the reality when he feels the alpha caressing his hand with his thumb. His eyes never let Seongwoo go. Seongwoo looks at him and they were lost in each other presence. There were so many questions to ask each other but Seongwoo think maybe that can wait. Let bask in each other presence as of now.

 

"If i may ask, what is your name?" whispers Seongwoo to the person in front of him. The alpha smile at him before he answer Seongwoo's question. The alpha other hand are tucking Seongwoo's blanket so that Seongwoo is comfortable on his bed.

 

"It’s Kang Daniel. You can call me Daniel or you can call me peachy like you did in you sleep" answers the alpha with a cheeky smile on his face.

 

Seongwoo's face turns red. Did he really call that in his sleep. He was embarrassed but the Daniel's smile had him melting in his bed. Maybe he was love stuck but Seongwoo thought that impossible when they haven’t even know each other that much. Plus, his name was special and it suit him very much. With the blonde hair and the 1000megawatt smile. He looks manly yet so gentle. K.a.n.g d.a.n.i.e.l 

 

"Niellie" it blurt out of Seongwoo unconsciously. He was thinking about it but he didn’t expect or it to escape his mouth. Seongwoo immediately cover his face with the hoodie that he had been touching with his other hand. He is beyond embarrassed.

 

What Seongwoo didn’t see was Daniel's red face as soon as he heard the name the escape Seongwoo's mouth. Nobody had ever called him that and the sound of his name from Seongwoo mouth sound so intimate.

 

Daniel pulls the hoodie from Seongwoo revealing a red face Seongwoo behind it. Daniel slowly whispers "yes Seongwoo"

 

Seongwoo slowly turns his head toward Daniel. He is still shy after saying Daniel's name. The only things he could ask to lessen the shyness and awkwardness was "do i really asleep for 3 days?"

 

Daniel was taken back by the question but he tries to answer it as best as he could as he caress Seongwoo hand that is in his hand.

 

"Yes you did. You were injected with a serum that would ease an omega heat. But your case were severe that your reaction toward the serum also tenfold. It’s supposed to make your heat to cool down and enable you to seek shelter or your mate before the effect wears out. But you just blackout and didn’t wake up. I was..... Worried" the sentence at the end was almost silence but Seongwoo could catch it as Daniel was siting very near to him. His heart jumps hearing the last sentence. He looks at Daniel searching for any sign that he is dreaming and this is not the reality 

 

"You... Did?" ask Seongwoo his voice is as slow as Daniel's tone when he said he was worried for Seongwoo.

 

"I did" answer Daniel with the tone as low as Seongwoo. But it was louder than any drums in Seongwoo's heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 It took them a few tries to get rid of the awkwardness but not one them give up on the conversation. It was heart fluttering conversation even with the exchanged of short sentences between them. It was a few hours past when they manage to speak in long sentence with each other. Hand still interlocking with each other, releasing each others hand when Seongwoo need some water or when Daniel needed to look at Seongwoo medical chart and jotting down something on it once in a while. 

 

"nie... Niellie, how do you know about all this? All this medical thing?" ask Seongwoo. His eyes is droopy. His little energy has drain after all the conversation and the mind blowing new from Jisung and now Daniel keep on asking him to rest and sleep. But Seongwoo still want to know more about Daniel. He knew Daniel is a year younger than him and he came from Busan. Daniel also said he likes cat even though he looks like a large samoyed.

 

Daniel was running his finger through Seongwoo's hair trying to cox Seongwoo's to sleep but Seongwoo was looking at him hoping that he would answer more about himself. Those lovable droopy eyes refuse to go to sleep without hearing the answer to his question. Daniel gives up and succumbs to the power of the eyes

 

"Okay then, I’m a first year medical resident. Dr.Jisung is my teacher. That’s why i brought you to him. He is the only person i can think of that is really professional in handling omega" Daniel keeps on trying to get Seongwoo to rest but he is also curious about Seongwoo. 

 

"What do you do Seongwoo? Are you a student like me too" Daniel ask the question hoping that after Seongwoo answer it Seongwoo would go to sleep and rest or the day. Seongwoo is still not fully healed and even talking took a lot of his energy. 

 

Seongwoo already close his eyes and nearly going to dreamland when he mumbles his answer to Daniel.  "Im a pilot trainee......... Oh my godddd!!!! The monthly assessment! Gimpo hanger! Oh my god" Seongwoo eyes shoo open and sit up in horror. The assessment and the message that say anybody that failed to report at the academy will get their license revoke are playing in Seongwoo’s mind  

 

Seongwoo was hyperventilating. His body is sore from sitting up to fast. He wanted to go now but his body doesn’t have enough energy to even get of the bed. Daniel was shocked to see Seongwoo suddenly struggling to get somewhere and was panic and desperate about something 

 

Daniel stop Seongwoo from climbing out of the bed with his weak body. He doesn’t want Seongwoo to get hurt anymore but he needs to know what trigger Seongwoo to be like this." what calm down Seongwoo. Tell me one by one" Daniel holds Seongwoo tightly, afraid that the later would injure himself if he continue to try to get away from the bed in his condition.

 

Seongwoo stops his action and let Daniel hold him tight at the edge of the bed. Seongwoo return Daniel's hold with a hug. It was his long-time dream to be a pilot. How can he let his condition destroy all of that. With the strictness of his academy, Seongwoo knew there is only little hope left for his dream as a pilot to be achieved. He held Daniel tighter as Daniel pat his back ready to hear what Seongwoo going to tell him. 

 

"I ...i..... Have to be in the gimpo airport that day or my license to fly would be revoke. Nooo...... I work hard for that license.  And and my luggage. I left it in the train when you save me. Nooo......." said Seongwoo. His voice is nearly breaking and his breath quickened. Even the beeping machine attached to him is beeping wildly because of him.

 

Seongwoo's body is still weak as Daniel pats him on his back trying to calm Seongwoo as much as he can. He knew its working as Seongwoo is not breathing as fast as before. "I’ve already retrieve your luggage and it’s in that closet. I hope you didn’t lose anything. About your license, I’m sure we can think of something. They won’t just cut you off just because you had an unavoidable emergency situation." Daniel explained as he keep on hugging and patting Seongwoo's back.

 

On the second day they were here, Daniel health is already back to normal and he vaguely remember that Seongwoo had said that his luggage are still in the train when Daniel save him from the disgusting man. So with the help of the train station Daniel track down Seongwoo's luggage. He didn’t know Seongwoo's name at that time and it was hard to convince the train station to believe him until they saw the cctv of Daniel saving Seongwoo.

 

The train give Daniel Seongwoo's luggage and Daniel took a copy of the cctv of the incident to lodge a police report for Seongwoo. That’s why Daniel knew Seongwoo's name even before Seongwoo even told him.

 

“It must have been difficult for you to retrieve that. Thank you niellie. I personally don’t know if they would accept this excuse seeing that they are a really strict organization." Seongwoo sounded so week but at least he was quite relieved that his luggage and his personal belongings have been found. He was even more grateful having Daniel here with him.

 

"I’m sure we can find a  way"

 

"we...." the word we sound so strange for Seongwoo but it was like a start of something new for him who had been alone for all his life.

 

Hearing Seongwoo's tone Daniel thought maybe he was moving too fast . He decides maybe he should give some space for Seongwoo. "Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I can go if you want me to. Maybe if you want some time alone in this situation"

 

Daniel stands up and turns around going for the door. He was just about to take his step when Seongwoo hold his hand and make him stay. 

 

"no no, i just like the word 'we" explained Seongwoo. 

 

But Daniel is still not convinced by the statement. "Should i go and give you some space?" he looks into Seongwoo's eyes searching for sincerity in the words and he founds it. Daniel helps Seongwoo to lie down again, he then sit at the chair beside the bed again.

 

His hand is tightly held by Seongwoo before Seongwoo said "please stay. I need you by me".

 

He stayed even after Seongwoo's breathe even out and Seongwoo is finally off to his dreamland.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a month after the incident, Seongwoo manage to get a pardon from his academy but he still need to go for the monthly assessment. That is why he and Daniel is now riding the train toward the gimpo airport. There are not many people today. Maybe because it’s 12o'clock at noon. The train looks empty. It was Daniel's idea to take the late morning train. He said something about not too crowded and so that Seongwoo feels safe after the incident with the man the other day.

 

Maybe his luck or his strong connection with other omega in the academy. His senior pilot who is also an omega had appeal for him to participate with the monthly assessment. Thankfully the academy obliged and deems the accident as emergency health issue. Seongwoo was thankful that he got to keep his hard earn license. It took him 2 years of training and maintaining his perfect health to obtain this. It would be extremely devastating if it would be revoke. It’s a good thing that he had a very good record in the academy even with his seniors appeal. It makes him even more favourable

 

He looks to his side, Daniel was sitting at the sit beside him holding his luggage for him. Daniel is on semester leave so he had all his free time he wanted so he decided to follow Seongwoo all the way too gimpo. Seongwoo suspect that Daniel is worried about him after the incident the other day. Looking at the luggage in Daniel's hand, Seongwoo already argue that he is perfectly capable of holding and carrying his own luggage. He had been doing it for his whole life but Daniel still insists on holding it. Daniel is not wearing his face mask today on the train Seongwoo likes it. His smile and his laugh bring assurance to Seongwoo. 

 

Even today they are holding each other's hand, not because they are clingy toward each other. They just love the feel and he touch. Seongwoo feel safe with Daniel being there with him. This is new to him, being in a relationship. He doesn’t even know if this is a relationship, all they do is talk, get to know each other, hold hands, stare at each other but their heart is bursting with happiness each and every second of being together. 

 

They haven’t declare anything on their relationship, Seongwoo thinks Daniel is giving him some time to get used to being together before declaring anything. Well they do meet in a very rushed situation, it makes sense to get to know each other like other normal couple. However the problem is they don’t want to be apart from each other.

 

Seongwoo looks to Daniel again. This time he was meet with a sleeping Daniel with his head angled in a weird ways. As usual there is always a smile on his face even when he is sleeping. Seongwoo reach out his other hand and slowly pull Daniel's head to settle on his shoulder. His shoulder may not be as broad as Daniel but it’s perfectly fit for a pilot trainee.

 

Soft growl can be heard from Daniel. He always does that when is asleep, Seongwoo think it feels like hearing cat purring in his ear. Daniel must have been tired, he had been nothing but helpful and caring toward Seongwoo different from what Seongwoo had heard about alpha.

 

Alpha was said to be rough and demand submission from other but Daniel was none of that. They had known each other for a month right now. During his stay at the hospital, Daniel had been by his side all the time to help and care for him. Is it weird that Seongwoo doesn’t mind all that? Daniel never tried to invade his privacy.

 

What he like about Daniel is he is easy to please, he always laugh and always telling him the funny thing he had encounters that day. Everything seems funny for Daniel, but when it some to his protective instinct. Daniel really treats him like a kid sometimes but never force him or order him against his will. Maybe that’s the protective instinct of an alpha.

 

Seongwoo looks at the notification board on one of the walls in the train. They are arriving at gimpo in a few minutes. Seongwoo looks at the sleepy Daniel on his shoulder, last night Daniel stays up late studying and also help him to pack up for his training.

 

"Niellie" Seongwoo whispers slowly tries to wake Daniel up but there were no reaction from the sleeping blonde. 

 

"Niellie" Seongwoo tries again. However it ends up the same. Daniel is sleeping soundly. They are arriving soon and they need to get ready to go out this train. Daniel's mouth is slightly open as he sleeps. It was cute, but this is not the time to appreciate the cuteness. Seongwoo tries a different approach

 

"peachy" whispers Seongwoo.

 

That manages to get a reaction from Daniel. Daniel woke up and rubs his eyes looking at Seongwoo. It takes him several minutes to register where they are. Seongwoo had a hard time not to pinch that fluffy cheeks of the man beside him. 

 

"Sorry Seongwoo. I fell asleep. Are we there yet?" ask Daniel as he look out the window of the moving train. 

 

"Almost, maybe in a less than a minute" said Seongwoo. Daniel looks sad hearing that they would arrive in less than a minute. He was fiddling with luggage's handle in his hand. He looks at his other hand that was holding Seongwoo's hand. He was about to say something when the train arrive at their destination.

 

Seongwoo stand up, he tug his arm to motion Daniel to stands up too. They walk out of the train hand in hand. Daniel is dragging Seongwoo's luggage in his other hand. Each step that they took feels heavier as they were approaching the academy building.

 

As they were walking Daniel suddenly stop and it cause Seongwoo to stop too. They were in front of the building and this is where they would part as the unauthorized personnel are not allowed inside. Seongwoo turn back and look at Daniel. His expression was cloudy.

 

"You will be back soon right?" ask Daniel

 

Seongwoo looks at Daniel. His heart is as heavy an airplane right now. But career is important too. Seongwoo step back and caress Daniel's cheek. Looking deeply into each other's eyes.

 

"I will Daniel. 1 week will be gone in a blink. “ said Seongwoo,  assuring Daniel.

 

Daniel nodded and he put his hand on Seongwoo's shoulder and dust off some of the dust that he saw. He looks at Seongwoo who is already wearing his uniform. He straightens Seongwoo's necktie and the front of his jacket. His man has to look gorgeous all the time.

 

"I’ll wait for you" said Daniel before pulling Seongwoo by his necktie and giving a soft kiss on Seongwoo's lips.

 

It was their first kiss.

 

Seongwoo was shocked. He never expected that. His leg was about to buckle when Daniel pull him into a hug. A strong hug. Daniel scent washes over him just the way Seongwoo love it. He is going to miss Daniel so much. Who knew he could feel his way toward someone who he meet only a month ago. 

 

"Now go, don’t worry about me. If you miss me, I’ve put my hoodie in your luggage already" whispers Daniel in their hug. He then let go of Seongwoo but not before planting another kiss on Seongwoo's lips. 

 

Seongwoo reluctantly let Daniel go and walk into the building. 

 

When he turns around Daniel is there watching him and smiling while waving his hand toward Seongwoo.

 

"I’ll be back" mouth Seongwoo toward Daniel. With a determined heart Seongwoo turns around and disappear into the building. 

 

 

-the end

**Author's Note:**

> happy ongniel week guys!!!!!!
> 
> its me rave~~ (find me in twitter as @ravelavongniel)
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this crappy fic. i dont know why this fic escalate into a 11k fic.   
> for the non existence of smut in this fic is because i want to show that to ease omega in heat doesnt always have to be lovemaking. i want it to have an alternative way for the omega.   
> im sorry if i didnt meet the expectation.
> 
> if you like it leave a kudos and comment  
> if you hate it , dont leave a kudos but do leave a comment so that i can improve myself.
> 
> thank you for reading~~~


End file.
